Ready or Not
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Set after Naya's marriage to Ryan Dorsey. Heather find out about Naya's marriage while she's at the park with Vanessa and Elijah. Vanessa is going to help Heather and Naya see that they are still in love with each other with a little help from someone.
1. Chapter 1

Ready or Not

This is a Heya Fic. It's after Naya has gotten married to Ryan. It reflects on the whole Glee cast especially her best friend Heather. I don't not own Glee or any real life events with Heather and Naya. I wish I could. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Newlywed Naya Rivera Dorsey is sitting at home with her Husband Ryan/Best friend of 4 years. Naya always wanted to get married she just didn't know it was going to be to her best friend. Naya is thinking of all the times she has gotten her heart broken by men. Hopefully Ryan won't break hers. Naya gets up from the couch.

"Hey baby you want anything to eat?" The Latina asks her husband.

"Yeah chicken alfredo." Ryan replies

"Alright."

Naya starts to cook. Lucy her baby runs into the kitchen. Naya bends down to pet her.

"Hey baby."

Lucy barks happily in responds. Naya loves her baby (Lucy of course) so much. Naya starts to think of all of the good times she and Heather have had with Lucy. Like how Heather would scratch behind Lucy's ear. Lucy loves that. Big Sean has never done that. If he tried Lucy would just try to bite him.

"Babe you alright?" Ryan asking her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. Just great."

"Alright. You just seem out of it."

"I'm fine Ryan."

"Okay if you're sure." The 31 year old responds in a worried voice.

Naya continues to cook until her phone rings. She picks it up to see who's calling her. It's her sister Nickayla. She walks into her room and she answers it.

"Hey Nick."

"_Nay I'm reading all over the fucking internet and it says that you are married!" The younger latina exclaims. _

"Nick….."

"_I can't believe you."_

"Nick what do you want me to do?"

"_Let me think, Oh I know…How about get a reality check sis!"_

"Nick I thought you would be happy for me."

"_Nay I am, but there's only one person I want you with and you know who that is. I'll talk to you later. Bye."_

"Bye."

The line goes dead. Naya sits on her bed with her head in her hands. She know exactly who her little sister is talking about. Naya can't do it. She and Heather will never be together even though they did fool around a lot when they were on the set on Glee and on tour. Naya thinks about the good time her and Heather had. The best damn orgasms she has ever had when she was with Heather. Big Sean couldn't even make her squirt. Fucking squirt. Only Heather does that. Naya shakes her head and walks back into the kitchen to cook. Ryan is looking at Wrestling right now. Naya rolls her eyes Santana style.

"Baby dinner is done." The young Latina grabs two plates and sets them down. She's putting the food onto the plates for her and Ryan. Ryan comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"So who was on the phone?"

"My sister."

"Oh. How is she?"

"Good."

"That's great baby. Glad to hear it." The older man sits down at the table with his food.

Naya sits across from him and digs in. Ryan starts to eat as well.

"So uh….why did you ask for a recurring role on Glee?" Her husband asks her.

"I needed it." The younger woman shrugs with an answer.

"Naya your fans are pissed. I mean you've been playing Santana for a long time now. I think the best way for you to say good-bye to her is to be in all 13 episodes of Glee."

"Ryan it was my choice. I mean I love Santana and I love playing her, but I have other things to do. Like my album, being a full time wife, and just being me as a person."

"Honey Glee is your life. Have you ever thought about your fans Nay? Think about all of the times they go to school feeling good about themselves by being gay. The only person they think about is you."

"Well that makes sense. A whole lot of sense."

"My point."

"Uh... I'll put everything away."

"Naya you barely ate."

"Not really hungry."

"Well if you say so."

Naya puts her dishes away. She puts all of the food away also. She walks into her room and takes off all of her clothes and gets into the shower. She turns the water on warm just the way she likes it. Naya steps in and sticks her head under the shower head as she lets the water flow down her gorgeous body. Naya thinks about the time Heather was taking her from behind with her fingers deep inside of her pussy. They way Heather would rub her clit in the way she likes it. Naya takes a deep breath. Her forehead is on the cold tile. _'Dammit!"_ Naya thinks. Naya know she's wrong for thinking of her ex-lover like that, but she can't help it. She never told Heather how she really felt. In her own way Naya knows she's made a mistake. A huge mistake. _"Fuck!"_ Naya screams in her head. Why does life have to be some fucking difficult? Naya Sighs as she continues to let the water flow down her body.

Across town Heather Elizabeth Morris is at the park with her Son Elijah. She's sitting on the bench with Vanessa Lengies one of her closet friends from Glee except Naya of course. Vanessa decides to spike up a conversation.

"So how are you and Taylor?"

"Great."

"Elijah is just so adorable Heather."

"Thank you. Love him so much."

"Hey honey we all do."

"So how are you after the cancellation of Mixology?"

"Well it's hard, but I'm making it the best way I can."

"I feel you on that. Even though I'm downsized on Glee, I feel like I need to be out there more. I want people to notice me more than just Brittany S. Pierce from Glee."

"Hey two-two on that. All I here is Ahhhh! It's Sugar Motta!" Vanessa laughs.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Don't know yet."

"Have you spoken to anyone else from Glee?"

"Yeah. I've talked to Chord and Chris."

"I'm very proud of Chris on his book."

"Me too. I love Chris. He's a funny guy."

"There's only one guys missing.'

They both start to tear up. Cory's death was the hardest thing Heather has had to witness except her father's but Cory's was the second. He was the most likeable guy on the planet. She hate how she had hear about his death. She didn't talk to anyone for a about a week and a half.

"I still can't believe he's gone Heather."

"Me too. It's been a year already."

"I know Lea took it harder than anyone else. I feel sorry for Becca too."

"Glee has gone downhill after season 3. It's like Glee gone wrong."

"The only reason for that is because of Cory's death and Brittana."

"Yeah that makes sense."

"Heather have you even spoken to Naya?"

"No, not really."

Vanessa hears her phone, she picks it up and reads a tweet. Her eyes bulges out of her head as she reads it: _Naya Rivera from Glee has gotten married to longtime friend Ryan Dorsey three months after ending engagement from Rapper Big Sean._

"Oh shit."

Heather looks up from her spot. She scrunches her eyebrows at Vanessa cussing.

"V what's wrong"? The tall blonde asks in concern.

Vanessa doesn't say a word, she just hands Heather her phone. The Blonde takes it and reads it. Her eyes widen as she read the news. Tears start to form in her crystal blue ocean eyes. "Naya's married? Fucking married!" Heather thinks.

"Heather? Are you okay?"

Heather's lips starts to tremble as the tears falls down her freckled face. She lays her head on Vanessa and just cries. Vanessa feels completely sad for Heather. She always wanted Heather and Naya together. Deep down everybody did. Vanessa starts to cry herself. _"How could Naya do this? How could she do this to Heather and not tell her? "_Vanessa thinks. Vanessa just continues to hold her best friend as she cries her heart out. All Vanessa feels is rage. She is going to give Naya a piece of her fucking mind.

What do you guys think? I feel rage myself but hey I'm still trying to get over it. I've been wanting to write this as soon as I heard about this shit. Give me some feedback babes. Love you all so much. I am so not making Ryan the good guy in this story. Some crazy things will happen. Big Sean will come around in the story also. He will make an appearance in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything is made up in this story. Enjoy.

Vanessa just got through dropping off Heather. Vanessa is going to have a word with Naya in the later. Vanessa gets out of her car and heads inside of her house. Her phone rings. She's picks up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey V its Nickayla."_

"Hey little Rivera."

"_Look I know you heard." The young Latina sighs._

"I did indeed Nick."

"_Vanessa what happens now?"_

"I have no idea Nick. I mean Heather knows now and I think all hell is going to break loose if she sees Naya."

"_Oh shit. If Heather finds Naya she might come up missing. You know how Heather is when Naya doesn't tell her things."_

"Nick….Heather was crying, life for hours. Taylor had to come home from his mother's house just to check up on her. Even Brittany Parks came."

"_Dammit. They have to be together V."_

"You're thinking of something aren't you?" She asks.

"_You know me so well. We have a mission and we must complete it."_

"You act like we're spies or something."

"_Vanessa this is about my sister's love life. This is about her finally telling Heather how she feels about her for all of these years. When was the last time my sister was really happy?" She questions._

"Uh….."Vanessa thinks.

"_Exactly. Heather is her soulmate, she just doesn't see it."_

"Look I'm going to see her tomorrow. I have a few words."

"_Go easy on her V."_

"I will, but I am pissed at her."

"_I am too, but let's get her to think about it."_

"Okay I'll call you later."

"_Bye V." Nickayla hangs up._

Vanessa hangs up and jumps into her bed. She falls asleep instantly.

The next morning Naya is up and ready to run some errands out in West Hollywood. Ryan walks out of the room.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Where are you off too?"

"Oh running some errands out in west Hollywood."

"Well be safe going out."

"I will."

"Hey wanna throw a BBQ party today?"

"That does sound good."

"Well I'll go to the store and get some food."

"Okay that sounds good."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ryan kisses his wife good-bye. Naya walks out of her house and she gets into her car and drives off to get her dry cleaning. Naya hears her phone ring. She picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nay its Vanessa."

"Oh hey V. What's up?"

"Look I'm out and about and I was wondering if you wanted have a lunch date?"

"Oh me and Ryan are throwing a BBQ party. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Can I bring some people?"

"That's fine. It will start at 5."

"Sounds good."

"See you there."

"Alright bye Nay."

"Bye." Naya hangs up.

Vanessa is over Nickayla's house coming up with a plan to get Heather and Naya back together.

"So what do we do?" Nick asks.

"Naya's throwing a BBQ party today. We should bring her."

"Maybe they could talk."

"I think that would be wise for the both of them." Vanessa says honestly.

"How do you think Heather will do?"

"Who knows. Heather has real strong feelings for Naya."

"I know she does. I just wish they would talk about it."

"How do you like Ryan?" Vanessa asks.

"Uh I haven't really spent time with him like that."

"Really?" Vanessa raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I don't know something is off with him."

"How so?"

"He seems sketchy."

"Maybe he does."

"I hope Heather is okay."

"Me too. Hey I'm going to go cook something for the party."

"Be careful V."

"I will." Vanessa leaves.

Nick just sighs and heads to her car to talk to her sister.

Across town Heather is feeding her son. He sister April walks in.

"Hey Heath." The older blond says.

"Hey April." Heather sighs.

"You okay?"

"Very happy." Heather says sarcastically.

"Heath? What's going on?"

"Where's Crystal?"

Crystal walks into the living room.

"Right here."

"Hey can you take him over moms house?"

"Sure sis." Crystal takes her nephew.

"Thanks Crystal." Heather says.

"Sure baby sis." Crystal leaves with Elijah in her arms.

April look at her baby sister. She concerned about her.

"Spill Heather."

"Naya got married."

"Married? To who?" April questions.

"Some guy named Ryan."

"Ryan? I thought she was dating Big Sean?' April is confused.

"It hurts. So fucking much." Heather's voice breaks.

"Heath. It's okay." April comforts her sister.

"I wrote her letters April. I told her how I felt through a letter because she was so busy."

"She didn't say anything back?"

"No. The only time that we talk was when we were filming Glee."

"Heather I'm sorry about that."

"I love her April."

"What about Taylor?"

"I don't know anymore. Naya has always been the one for me."

"You do talk about her a lot."

"Maybe she doesn't love me anymore."

"Heather come on now."

"No April. Maybe I should just fuck off!" The younger blonde yells.

"Heather, maybe Naya doesn't realize what she did."

"She didn't even invite me. The whole Glee cast didn't even go."

"Wait isn't Naya and Lea beefing?"

"That's what I heard."

"Heather I'm so sorry. I know how you feel about her."

"I'm still in love with her."

"Heather things will get better."

"I hope so April. I really do."

"Wanna go shopping then?"

"Yeah let's go."

The Morris sister leave and go out to have a sister day.

Naya is reading a magazine until she hears her doorbell ring. She gets up to go get and opens it revealing her sister. She lets her in.

"Hey Nick."

"Hi Nay."

"What's up?"

"So I heard you're having a BBQ party."

"Yeah I am. Ryan's idea."

"Oh."

"So do you like him?"

"I really don't know him Nay."

"Can you get know him?"

"I can try."

"How's the modeling going?"

"Great."

"Nick why do you care about me and Heather so much?" Naya wants to know.

"I'm not going to answer that sis. You know why."

"Nick it's my decision."

"Is it? Why did you get married Nay? Don't tell me that you did you did it to make Big Sean jealous."

"Nick you don't know anything!"

"Do I Nay? We don't even hang out anymore. I'm your sister I'm more important than this Ryan dude!" Nick yells.

"So you're questioning my sister skills?"

"No I'm not. Nay I try calling you and texting, but you ignore me. Do you do Mychal and mom like that?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why me then?"

"Nick I'm sorry if you feel like that."

"Imagine how Heather feels Naya. She's coming to the party."

"W-what?" Naya chokes.

"She's coming. The whole Glee cast is. You got a lot of explain to do Nay. You might wanna tell a lie because Heather wants to know why."

"You invited her!?" Naya shrieks.

"Vanessa did! Oh yeah this little bullshit fued you got with Lea needs to go sis!" The younger Rivera yells.

"She started it!"

"Yeah and you're going to finish it! Call it a fucking truce Nay. You've changed so much sis. You're missing out on the good things in life."

"Good things?"

"Yeah Naya good things in life. Where do you see yourself after Glee Is over?"

"Still married."

"I'm talking about good things Nay."

"Good things like what?"

"Your feelings for Heather!" Nickayla slams the door when she leaves.

Naya just stands there repeating those last words her little sister just said to her. "You're feelings for Heather!" just repeats over and over. Naya just on her couch with her face in her hands.

End of Chapter 2. So I decided not to make anymore the bad guy in this story. Naya will be having mixed feelings and that's about it. Chapter 3 will be the party and there will be drama. Hope you guys will enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ready or not Chapter 3

Naya is sitting on her couch thinking about what her sister said. The older Lopez looks up at the ceiling with her eyes closed. The keys in the doors jingle Naya looks up and sees her husband walking in with the food for the party. Naya stands up.

"Hey you got everything?" She asks her husband.

"Yeah. Okay so I'll go start up everything." Ryan walks out to the back.

Lucy starts to run in. She looks up at Naya. Naya bends down to pet her.

BARK

"I know baby. I miss her too."

Lucy runs outback to play outside. Naya goes to her room and gets ready for her party. Naya is showering while Ryan is outback putting everything on. Naya thinks to herself over and over again. She knows she's going to have hell to pay when she sees Heather. Naya is kind of scared really. The angry side of Heather always did that shit to her. She's not going to know what to say or do. _"What am I going to say to her?" Naya thinks to herself._ Naya is in some deep shit with Heather Elizabeth Morris. She just knows it.

Heather is done getting ready. She's nervous as hell. She really hasn't seen Naya ever since they filmed the New Directions Episode of Glee. That was months ago. She really misses her best friend so much. Heather is in a Yellow sundress with silver sandals. Elijah is dress up in Khaki's and a white shirt with some Jordans. Taylor is dressed up in Blue jeans and a Nice buttoned down blue shirt. Heather turns to her boyfriend.

"We got everything?" Heather asks him.

"Yeah I think so." Taylor thinks.

"Go." Elijah says smiling.

"You ready to have fun baby?"

"Go." Elijah repeats.

"Alright little man is ready." Taylor tells his girlfriend.

"Let's go to the party."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Everyone I guess."

"What about Lea?"

"I'm thinking so."

"Heather I'm not putting pressure on you, but are you sure about this?" Taylor is worried.

"Yeah. It would be good to see her." Heather fake smiles.

"Well alrighty then. Let's roll family."

The Morris/Hubbell family leaves out of the house. Taylor straps Elijah down in his carseat and opens the door for Heather. He gets into the driver seat and starts to drive. Taylor turns to Heather and is nervous about asking her this question.

"Hey babe? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What do you think about getting married?"

"I've always wanted to marry you Tay. You know that."

"I know but what about sometime this year?"

"I mean it would take time to plan everything and Glee is filming soon Tay."

"I know but still."

"It wouldn't hurt. I guess around December is best. We should be done filming around then."

"So you will marry me?"

"Duh doofus." Heather giggles.

"I'm so lucky."

"So am I."

Taylor pulls over to the side. He reaches in the glove department and pulls out the box and opens it.

"Heather I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me?" Taylor asks.

Heather stares at the ring. The ring has a silver band with a black diamond in the middle. Taylor just waits.

"Yes I will marry you." Heather kisses him.

Taylor slides the ring onto her finger. They smile at each other with love. Heather is finally getting married. She hugs him.

"I'm the happiest man ever." Taylor beams

"I'm happy too."

Taylor continues to drive to Naya's house.

Naya is happy that everyone has finally arrived to her house. Even the Cast from Pretty Little Liars and The Vampire Diaries showed up. Naya is currently talking to Kat Graham.

"Girl it's about time." Kat jokes.

"I know. I'm happy".

"Naya I'm so happy for you. You finally found the love you've been wanting."

"I know Kat. My dreams have come true."

"So is Sean coming or..?

"I don't know. Having him here will cause drama and I don't want that." Naya says.

"Well that makes sense. Don't want a fight." Kat tells her.

"Exactly. I love drama on Tv, but not in real life."

"I know what you mean."

"How's your engagement going?"

"Girl I'm ready to get married. Shit." Kat laughs.

"It's coming girl. Don't worry."

"Thanks Nay. Where's your sister?"

"Over there talking to Vanessa." Naya points.

"I'll talk to her later, but in the meantime I'm going to get me a drink and relax."

"Go get it girl." Naya laughs.

Naya looks over and her sister and Vanessa and she sees them looking serious.

"Where is she?" Vanessa is about to throw a fit.

"She's coming V. I hope everything goes well."

"Uh things between to ex's never goes well. I mean look at Justin and Selena."

"This is different. Naya doesn't be on that shit like he does."

"Okay good point. Oh shit there goes Lea and Matthew." Vanessa gulps.

"Oh shit." Nick drinks a little of her drink.

"Nick you need to stay sober."

"After today I will certainly will not be sober. We'll both need a drink." Nick says.

"True that." Vanessa agrees.

"Look Lea is walking over to her."

"You got some popcorn?" Vanessa asks.

"No fool." Nick pinches her.

"Ow bitch!" Vanessa shrieks.

"Shut up V. Now let's go see if Heather is here." Nick says pushing Vanessa to the front.

Lea is walking towards Naya's direction. She stops to look at her.

"Hi." She says shyly.

"Hey Lea."

"Nice party."

"Thank you."

"So you're finally happy now huh?"

"Yeah I am."

"Good for you."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Look I know we're in a rough place with our friendship Lea, but I do care about you."

"You do?" Lea is really not sure.

"Yeah I do." Naya nods.

"Thank you Naya." Lea says.

"You're very welcome."

"We can hug right?" Lea doesn't want to invade her space.

"Yes of course."

They both hug each other and smiles when they pull away.

"I'm going to go say Hi to Dianna."

"Okay."

"I'm happy for you." Lea walks do Dianna.

Dianna looks over at her with fire in her eyes. Dianna is going to have a word with her ass later. If looks could kill Naya would literally be buried underground right now. Dianna mouths "I'm going to talk to you later about this shit?"

Naya just nods at the blonde.

"I'm in deep shit with Dianna." Naya says to herself.

Naya looks over at her sister and raises and eyebrow. Nick points to the door. Naya happens to look over and sees Heather Standing there looking beautiful. _"Wow she's beautiful."_ Naya thinks. Heather Spots her ex and walks over to her. Naya downs her drink as she gets ready for the showdown. Heather Finally reaches her.

"Hey Naya."

"H-hey Heather." Naya is nervous.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"I'm okay."

"Heather can we talk? Inside?"

"Yeah sure."

Heather tells Taylor that's she's going to talk to Naya In the house. Taylor just nods with a smile and walks over to Chris and Chord. Naya and Heather walks into her house, little did they know Vanessa and Nick follows them hiding so they can't get caught. They watch them carefully.

"Heather I….." Naya starts.

"Save it Nay." Heather interrupts her.

"Save what?"

"The bullshit."

"Heather it's not bullshit."

"Really, because Dianna's death glare was enough to burn down a whole fucking village."

"Heather I can explain baby."

"Don't call me that. Only Taylor can call me that." Heather tells her.

"Heather let me explain please." Naya is begging her ex.

"Explain what? How you didn't invite me to your wedding or how you never called me? I'm you're fucking best friend!" Heather is full on pissed.

"I know bab- Heather, but it's complicated."

"Was our love complicated?" Heather asks.

"Of course not Heather!" Naya doesn't know why the blonde would doubt their love.

"Taylor and I were broken up for a whole year and a half Nay. You had enough time to tell me everything. I did. I told you how I felt and you told me Big Sean was the love of your life."

"Heather understand where I'm coming from."

"You're so full shit Naya. You got married to this fuck face 3 months after you broken off your engagement to Big Sean. A little fast don't you think? Now everyone is thinking that you cheated Nay. Were you cheating on me with this bastard?" Heather needs to know truth.

"Heather I would never cheat on you. I never did. Please believe me, I would never hurt you like that. I was only talking to him when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I was hurt on some days Heather." Naya is telling the truth.

"Hurt? Hurt?! You want about hurt?! I'm hurting right now! I was fucking hurting when you left me alone in the fucking dark! I was hurt when I had to find out by fucking E! News that you've gotten fucking married! So don't you dare tell me about being hurt Naya Marie Rivera!" Heather yells loudly.

"Heather please I loved you so much. I really did."

"No you didn't Nay. If you did, you and I would have been married. That could have been me and you in Mexico kissing each other. Making love to each other on our honeymoon. Holding each other while whispering "I love you" with every single breath that we take. That was me and you Nay. Always." Heather is upset.

"Heather…." Naya chokes out.

"I wanted it so bad Naya. That could have been me in your arms with you picking me up while we were kissing each other on the happiest day of our lives. On the beach with our family and friends, and our kids. I've always wanted kids with you, but Taylor won that part didn't he?" Heather glares at her.

"Heather I'm sorry about all of this. I am. I didn't do this to hurt you, I swear it wasn't on purpose. I really did love you like you were mine forever. I think about you a lot Heather. I think of all the good times me and you had. We shared a lot of memories with each other." Naya tells her truthfully while taking her hand into hers looking her dead in the eyes.

Heather takes her hand away and shakes her head. Heather doesn't believe her. Heather walks outside to Naya's backyard. Everyone is enjoying themselves. Naya chases her.

"Heather wait!" Naya yells.

"No! I'm done waiting!" Heather yells.

Heather's yelling causes everyone to look at them.

"Heather please." Naya begs.

"Nay my heart is torn to pieces right now and I'm done with all of this."

Vanessa and Nick look at each other in confusion about Heather's words to her ex. They look back at Naya and Heather.

"What do you mean you're done?" Naya's not understanding Heather.

"I'm done with you! For fucking ever!" Heather is crying now.

"Heather I'm sorry! I'm not perfect!" Naya looks into the ocean blue eyes.

"You're not sorry! I hate you!"

"You don't mean that shit! You love me!

"Not anymore! I'm marrying Taylor!"

"What!?" Naya is shocked about all of this.

"He asked me before we came here. I said yes. I want to be happy too. Since you got your happily ever after I decided to get mine." Heather turns to walk away.

"You're not marrying him!" Naya grabs her arm turning her around.

"Oh I am Mrs. Dorsey!" Heather glares at her with fire.

"Heather don't do this. I miss you."

"Sure you do. I bet with Ryan's dick between your fucking legs you miss me. I'm tired of the crying and the stress Nay. I'm tired of being the odd girl out. You left me alone with no one to count on. You're beefing with the people who's been there for you since day one."

"He's my husband!"

"I don't give a fuck who he is. I don't even know the fucking bastard! I was your friend before him! I was there for you everyday. I was there Nay. I always have been. Not him! Nobody cares about him better yet no one even fucking knows him!" Heather's telling the truth.

Vanessa and Nick both nod their heads at Heather's statement. Heather is about to leave once againg but the brunette stops her.

"Don't go. Stay please Hemo." Naya needs Heather in her life.

"Stop begging. I'm going with my future husband. Taylor let's go!" Heather doesn't even look at Naya.

"You're being a hypocrite Heather!" Naya's anger rises.

Heather stops to turn to look at her.

"I'm not hypocrite!"

"Oh but you are, people be calling me a bitch sometimes. On this very day there's only one bitch here and it's you Heather!" Naya growls.

Everyone has their hands over their mouths right now. Naya has never called Heather out of her name even when Naya has been pissed off, she has never said that to Heather. Heather has tears falling down her face. Dianna is so pissed at Naya she want to kill her. Naya is breathing hard.

SLAP

The noise echoes throughout her backyard. Nick and Vanessa are standing there with their eyes bulging out of their heads. _"Oh shit."_ Vanessa and Nick both thought. Naya holds her cheek looking up at Heather with guilt. Naya didn't mean what she said to the love her life.

"Heather baby I didn't mean it."

"Whatever. We're no longer friends Naya. You stay the fuck out of my life." Heather takes of her friendship bracelet and throws it at Naya. Heather walks away from Naya for good with Taylor trailing behind her. Naya picks up the bracelet. It's the bracelet she made for Heather the first day they met on set. That's when she realized that she and Heather would be friends forever. On this very day Naya and Heather are no longer friends after spending almost 7 years being close. Naya runs into her house with tears.

Nickayla and Vanessa got a lot of work to. A lot of work. Nickayla looks over at Vanessa and whispers in her ear. Vanessa follows Heather, while Nickayla follows her sister. They've got to fix this.

How was it? When do you guys want flashback? They will be mad at each for a while. Dianna and Naya finally talk in the next chapter. End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naya runs into her room with her sister behind her. Naya sits on the edge of her bed with her hand in her hands crying. Nick sits beside her and rubs her back.

"S-s-she hates me." Naya cries.

"Nay why didn't you go after her?"

"She slapped me". Naya looks up at her.

"So I slap you sometimes and you still go after me."

"It feels like we broke up again, but worse."

"Sis look, you both said things that you didn't mean. That's what happens when your anger gets the best of you."

"I know that."

"Dianna is going to kill you."

"Thanks for the support sis." Naya says sarcastically.

"Sure, but you still have to deal with Dianna's wrath so I'm going to go. I'm not going to be a witness." Nick gets up.

"Nick why do you care so much? About me and Heather?"

"Happiness." Nick walks out.

Naya just sits there fiddling with the bracelet. She lost the one thing that keeps her going everything and that's Heather Elizabeth Morris. Naya just sits there with her tears falling.

Vanessa chases Heather.

"Hemo wait."

"Taylor go ahead. What is it V?" Heather looks at her.

"I'm sorry about that, but Heather give her time to explain."

"I did V. I gave her a lot of time to do that." Heather looks away.

"No you didn't H. You know how stubborn she is. Look go to lunch with her and let her tell you about everything." Vanessa wants to make this right.

"I'm done with her for good. I mean it." Heather is serious.

"Heather please. Just listen to what she has to say. Just remember you said yes to him." Vanessa pleads.

"So did she. Why can't I be happy?" Heather asks.

"You can be I'm not doubting that. Look a year and a half ago you two were happy. You loved each other. What happened to that?" Vanessa asks.

"Long story V. It's long." Heather says.

"I'm sorry, but can you go out with her?" Vanessa wants her friends back together.

"I'll think about it." Heather sighs.

"That's good enough."

"I gotta go V."

"Heather don't give up on her."

"Only if she doesn't with me." Heather gets into her car and leaves.

Vanessa sees Nick walking to her.

"What she say?" Nick asks.

"She'll think about it."

"I did not expect for it to go this bad."

"Heather slapped her and Naya called her a bitch."

"I know. My sister doesn't call her out of her name like that."

"Nick we have to fix this shit before it gets even uglier.

"I know that V, but how?"

"How about we set them up on a date?"

"Okay keep going."

"Look tell Naya to buy Heather flowers. She loves daises."

"How am I supposed to make my sister do that?" Nick asks.

"I don't know. Talk to her about it."

"Okay fine. Dinner?"

"Naya and Heather both love outback."

"Okay we set this up. I hope this works."

"Me too and we have to do it before Heather gets married."

"Okay good idea." Nick agrees.

"Look I'll go clear everyone out. We have to make them love each other again."

"Okay hopefully this time they will." Nick walks back into the house.

Vanessa clears out everyone. Vanessa and Nick helps clean up the house and wrap up the food. Nickayla is watching TV. Ryan walks up to her.

"So that was something."

"Yeah."

"Is she always like that?"

"As in she you mean Heather? No she's not. Why?"

"She yelled at my wife. I didn't like it."

"And? Naya called her a bitch and Taylor didn't like it. They both were wrong if you ask me."

"You seem to like Heather a lot." Ryan says.

"She's been my friend for years Ryan. I care about her more than anything. I love Naya more of course because she's my flesh and Blood. I love the whole Glee cast." Nick is being honest.

"Why were they yelling?"

"Ask your wife. I highly doubt she will tell you. She's in one of her moods right now."

"Look I love Naya. I really didn't like that whole arguing thing between her and that girl."

"Look Ryan she has a name. Her name is Heather, get it through your fucking head."

"I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, but I know Naya a lot more than you think."

"Pshh yeah right. Naya and Heather have been friends for years. She knows more than you do bro. 4 years vs 7. She's three years ahead of you bro. Good luck finding out everything."

"You don't like me do you?"

"Dude I've never seen you a day in my life. I mean you calling Heather girl and she. She has a name dude. It's like you hate this girl and you don't even know her. You don't know who she is and what's she like? She has feelings and Nay does too. They both hurted each other tonight, and they both said things that they didn't mean."

"Who is Heather to Naya?"

"Ask Naya."

"I'm asking you." Ryan says with force.

"I don't care. You will not talk to me like you're my fucking father. I don't have to answer to you Ryan. Like I fucking said ask your wife."

"Fine I'll ask her."

"Whatever." Nick leaves with house while slamming the door.

Ryan gets up and walks up stairs. He sees his wife sleeping. He goes over and wakes her up.

"Leave me alone." Naya grumbles.

"Baby who is Heather to you?"

"Why Ryan?"

"I don't like her."

"Ryan, I'm tired as hell right now. I'm going to sleep."

"Baby just tell me please."

"Ryan! I'm tired okay. Go to sleep or something." Naya goes back to sleep.

Ryan just sits there and watching her sleep. He gets up and goes downstairs.

The next day comes and Naya is drinking a frappe from starbucks. Dianna walks in with a glare. Naya swallows thickly.

"So care to explain?"

"Dianna I…."

"Shut up. I'm mad at you and her."

"Dianna I didn't mean it. I love her I do."

"Look the both of you have made mistakes Nay. I'm mad because you two were acting like children."

"I tried to explain. She wouldn't give me a chance. She's going to marry him." Naya says sadly.

"Like you did?"

"Dianna that's different."

"No it's not. You married Ryan to be happy and she has the right the marry Taylor to be happy. It's vice versa."

"Dianna this is on me and Heather."

"You damn skippy Nay. You two just broke up pretty much. It's like you guys broke up all over again, but in a worst case scenario."

"I just need to talk to her. Tell her how much I miss her."

"Call her. Tell her everything."

"What if she rejects my call?'

"Then go to her house."

"I miss everything about her." Naya tells her friend.

"I know Naya." Dianna responds.

"I fucked up with her Dianna."

"Duh idiot."

"No, I mean I really fucked up. I was going to ask Heather to marry me."

"Huh?" Dianna looks as her friend in shock

"Yep. Sure was. I was going to ask my baby."

"You were going to ask her? Why didn't you?"

"Well it was the day that we broke up, everything was going great until I got a call."

"A call? What call Nay?" Dianna is curious.

"Dianna the call was…."

What was the call about? Flashback in the next chapter. Heather and Naya's relationship will still be on edge but they will work things out. Naya will talk to her mom in the next chapter about her relationship. Will Nickayla and Vanessa's plan work?

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Ready or Not Chapter 5

A/N: Everything is made up even the events that will occur in Flashback. I don't own anything. I wish.

"Dianna the call was…." Naya trailed off.

"The call was what Nay?"

"It's was Heather's mom."

"Huh? Why?"

"She hates me Dianna."

"Nay you've been a good friend to Heather." Dianna tells the girl.

"I know but that's when Heather and I went our separate ways. That was the night I was going to propose to Heather." Naya tells her friend.

"When was this?"

"Remember that trip we took in December of 2012 to Niagara Falls 3 days before Christmas?" Naya raises her eyebrow.

"Wait it happened there?" Dianna feels clueless.

"Yep." Naya said making the "p" pop.

"Nay what happened?"

"Well…" Naya starts off.

_Flashback December 23, 2012 _

"_Cory I need your help." Naya runs up to him._

"_What's up Nay?" Cory looks up at her._

"_Okay I want to propose to Heather."_

"_I'm in. You two deserve each other. So where to?" Cory is happy about this._

"_Okay So I was thinking Dinner on the beach, then BOOM pop goes the question." Naya smiles._

"_Okay dinner sounds good, but you need to tell her how you feel about her first. The BOOM you can pop the question."_

"_Okay your plan is better." Naya mumbles._

"_I know." Cory mocks._

"_Hey don't get to cocky tall boy." _

"_Not my fault I'm tall." Cory pouts._

"_Cory so how do we set it up?"_

"_Okay I'll get Heather Ready. You get the dinner on the beach. You got the ring right?"_

"_Yep." Naya shows it to him._

"_Damn. Nice ring." Cory sees that it's a silver band ring with 3 diamonds going across it. He also sees Heather's and Naya's initials engraved inside of the ring. _

"_Thanks. My baby deserves the best." Naya coos._

"_Yes she does. Now got get everything ready." Cory pushes her away._

"_Okay I will." Naya leaves to go get things ready._

_~00000000000~_

_Heather is sitting on the balcony with Lea. Heather looks over to her._

"_Lea me and Naya have been dating for a year now. Do you think she's ready for marriage?_

"_She's Naya. She's ready for anything Heath." Lea laughs._

"_True. Do you think she loves me?"_

"_Heather of course she does. Why do you ask?"_

"_She freaks out when I say I love you."_

"_Heather Naya loves you. She's stubborn."_

"_I will agree on that."_

"_So Have you talked to Taylor?"_

"_Not really. I mean we're still friends._

"_So what are you and Naya doing for today?"_

"_I have no idea."_

"_Well let's go find out." Lea stands up._

"_Okay." Heather leaves with Lea._

_~0000000000000~_

"_Okay Rivera you can do this?" Naya prepares herself. Naya hears a knock on the door, she goes to open it. Cory is standing there._

"_Cory is everything set with Heather?"_

"_Yep. Now I'm about you walk her down to the beach Nay. So be ready."_

"_I will. Thanks Cory."_

"_Sure." Cory walks to go get Heather._

_Naya closes her door. She goes to the mirror and she checks up make-up one more time. She hears her phone ring. She picks it up._

"_Hello?" Naya answers._

"_Hi Naya."_

"_Mrs. Morris? What's going on?"_

"_Where's Heather?"_

"_She's getting ready for something important tonight. Why?"_

"_Because Taylor is here and he wants to talk to her."_

"_Excuse me? Why is he there?"_

"_He wants her back."_

"_She's with me now!" Naya yells into the phone._

"_Oh no she's not Naya. Break-up with her." Mrs. Morris spits._

"_If I don't?" Naya challenges her._

"_I will leak the photos that you took on your Glee tour."_

"_You wouldn't do that! Why are you messing with Heather's love life?"_

"_She's needs to be happy with a man. You can't give her what she needs."_

"_Who cares? Everyone in Hollywood knows about us. I'm not leaving her! I love Heather."_

"_Whatever you got planned for tonight cancel them."_

"_I won't break her heart."_

"_You will Naya. I got the photos right here."_

"_You're evil!"_

"_You have a choice. Heather doesn't love you. She's told me many times."_

"_Look I'm going to ask her to marry me, whether to like it or not!" Naya yells._

"_Oh, but you won't. I've got a guy outside your room right now. The choice is yours Naya. "Mrs. Morris hangs up the phone._

_Naya throws her phone into the wall breaking it into tiny pieces. She throws herself onto the bed crying. She loves Heather and she really wants to marry her. Naya knows what she's got to do._

_~00000000000~_

_Heather and Cory are waiting for Naya to come._

"_Where is she Cory?" Heather asks._

"_She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago."_

"_Maybe she got cold feet."_

"_Maybe. Let's go find her."_

"_Good idea."_

_Cory and Heather walks back into the hotel. They take the elevator all the way up to Naya's room. Heather pulls the room key out of her bra and sticks it into the key hole. She opens the door and finds the room completely empty. Cory is in shock that Naya left them all. Heather looks around and finds a letter on the bed. She goes to pick it up and opens it. She reads it._

"_Dear Heather,_

_I know you're probably pissed off right now. I'm sorry Heather. I'm sorry about everything. I never meant for things to go this way, but I do love you baby. You deserve a happy life without me in it. I know I'm not the best person, but you will always be in my heart Heather Elizabeth Morris. You are mine forever, but we don't belong together, we have to go our separate ways before one of us gets hurt. I know you ahte me for this, but I had to leave. I couldn't see your face when you read this letter. I'm heading back home. Go be happy with someone who won't break your heart Heather. _

_ Love you always,_

_ Naya_

_Heather has tears falling from her eyes. How could Naya do this to her? Was there someone else? Heather just sits there and cries all night with Cory comforting her. Little did they know Naya is outside of the door with her head leaning against it crying herself. _

_End of Flashback._

~0000000000000~

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Dianna shrieks.

"No I'm not. Her mom was going to blackmail me."

"Nay you have to tell her about this."

"How Dianna?"

"Talk to her tomorrow."

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Well you better think of something dammit!"

"Okay I will."

"Nay what were those pictures?"

"When we were on tour, Ryan came to see me. He said he wanted to go clubbing after the show. So we did. We both got drunk and the next day I was walking out of his hotel room half naked. They must have thought I was cheating on Heather, but I wasn't. Ryan wasn't even there. He slept somewhere else."

"Naya! You have to fix this."

"I know D. I miss my baby." Naya is about to cry.

"Well go talk to her. Like now."

"Okay."

Dianna and Naya got up and went their separate ways. Naya stopped at a flower shop first. She needs to make things right. Naya drove across town to Heather's house. Naya stops in front of her house and steps out of her black range rover. Naya walks up to the door with flowers in her hand and knocks. The doors opens and Naya's eyes widen at the person who's standing there.

"Hello Naya."

"Mrs. Morris?" Naya is so fucked.

Sorry it's not that good, but I put the flashback in here. There will be more of them. I will even do the flashback when Heather and Naya see each other for the first time after their break up. To be honest if this is not good I will start all over and re-do it over. I was trying to make the timeline right. I decided to make Naya talk to her mom in Chapter 6.

End of Chapter 5.


End file.
